A Night Out
by nayru moon
Summary: Two girls slip out to try and have some fun at an older guy's house. They don't know what will become of them. (AU, slight OOCness) (told from 1st person) (possible series?)


A Night Out  
  
The Facade  
  
Nayru: Just so you all know, this part is based on a true story. The girls in the situation were lucky to come out as they did.  
  
Xiao: This is an AU fic. Don't complain to us about it if you don't like it.  
  
Ran-Ran: With all this said, we ask that you read the following with open minds.  
  
Nayru: This may be continued if the inspiration and the audience is found. Enjoy! (bows)  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine. Gundam Wing is not mine. THIS IS AU fic. SLIGHT OOCness.  
  
It's ten o'clock on a Saturday morning. I was lying awake in Hilde's basement, where I'd slept over the night before. I don't know what happened the night before. All I knew was I had a headache. I stumbled to Hilde's toilet and hurled violently. Nothing came up but dry heaves. Hilde was still asleep. I stared out the window onto the open colony sky with a synthetic sunrise. Things came back to me as my headache throbbed on.  
My name is Sally Po. I think I have just ruined my innocence.  
  
The night before: Friday, 10 o'clock PM  
  
"Hi Du... What, a get together?" I was laying on my stomach playing Game-Boy in Hilde's bedroom. I'd been invited to stay with her for the night. Her parents had just turned in, and we were chilling out in her basement bedroom. It was a warm night, and we were wearing our favorite shirts. Mine was bright red and read "I Look Innocent: Wanna Play?" with a cute cat on it. Hilde's was the same red, with the same kitty, but read "Make Me Purr". We both wore jeans, and we both had our hair in pigtails. She's 15, I'm 14. Curious about this "get together", I picked up the phone and listened silently.  
"Yeah, me and Wufei are gonna buy some booze, and try to get our weed man over here. We might as well have a hot girl here too. Complete party, and all."  
"I've got my friend here too, want her to come?" Hilde looked at me.  
"What, that blonde friend you were talking about online? Bring her, two hot girls is better than one hot girl!"  
"Hilde, weed? I didn't know you did that shit." I glared at her angrily.  
"Relax, I don't do it. If they smoke it, let 'em. We don't have to." Hilde grinned.  
"But weed is disgusting!"  
"Shush, Sal! So, Duo, how do we get there? My mom's not gonna take me."  
Duo called to his friend. "Hey, Fei, how do we get the hot girls over here?" There was a mumbled reply. "... Call a taxi."  
"Hilde..." I whined. "What if we get caught?"  
"We won't get caught unless you get us caught. We'll see you soon Duo. Be sure to grab some Smirnoff, I love that stuff." She hung up. "Need to fix up?"  
I raised an eyebrow, and Hilde giggled. What would I want to primp for? These men were probably so much older than me! What would they do, seeing an innocent girl wearing pretty makeup? An innocent virgin? Hilde was not a virgin. She probably did this a lot. I was naive. This would be my first time ever doing it. I sighed, undid my pigtails, and brushed my hair out. Hey, if I was going to be around boys, I didn't want to look like a complete slob.  
  
11:00  
  
"Ready, Sally?" Hilde smiled at me. We'd gotten a fair amount of make up on. I hated it with a passion. She picked up the phone and called the taxi company. I stared out the window, and watched the clouds shift. I began to worry. What if they kidnapped us? What if they drugged and raped us? I let my paranoia build.  
"Right, so you'll be here in two hours? Goodie..." She hung up the phone, and I nervously picked up my Game Boy and continued playing to release stress.  
  
2:00 am, Saturday  
  
"You gotta loosen up, Sal. Nothing bad's gonna happen, I know these guys!" She grinned as the big yellow taxi pulled up to her driveway and I was pulled in. My head was already spinning. The taxi was late. What if he'd gotten drunk? We would die... "Sally, remember what I told you. Uninhibit yourself! You're so uptight! Geez, forget about your conscience and your rep, have some fun!" The taxi slid down the road, making me feel a little more secure; judging by his smooth driving, he wasn't drunk. I noticed a compartment in the front seats was open, and three or four beer bottles rested inside. I shuddered.  
"Say, you haven't been drinking those, have you?" The taxi driver laughed and smiled.  
"Naw, course not. Everytime I pick some guy up from a bar, they offer me a drink. M'I s'posed to say no?" I shook my head, Hilde grinned. We pulled up to a broken down looking house on Main Street, just behind a 7- 11, half a mile from the middle school and "The Cow", where everyone got ice cream. Hilde and I stepped onto the side walk, where an adult male with chestnut hair in a waist-length braid and a black bandanna tied around his forehead waited behind the street light. He seemed somehow ominous. The man paid the taxi driver, and he pulled off. The man stepped toward us, smiling in a stranger-like but friendly way.  
"Hey Hil, hey Hil's friend." He offered me his hand. "I'm Duo." He looked about seventeen. He was dark and sexy, and very handsome. He wore a cross around his neck.  
"Nice to meet you... I'm Sally." I shook his hand.  
"Hil and Sal... right. Well, thankfully for the prudey, our weed provider couldn't make it tonight. Come on in, but be quiet. Wufei lives with his parents." Hilde sniggered. I didn't.  
The three of us tiptoed up the porch steps into the dark house. I shuddered. There were a few cats lazing around on the banisters. The halls were crowded with junk of all types; old paintings, dusty, broken furniture, empty bird cages. On the third landing, a computer was left on, with several windows of pornography sites left open, and the light showed what looked like two skeletons. Horrified, I looked again, and they were two fashion mannequins. I sighed in slight relief, and tiptoed up the stairs to the fourth landing where a crack under a door flashed light into the hall- the first white light I'd seen in this desolate place. Duo pushed the door open, and I was half-blasted by Metallica music. Another, even older man, maybe nineteen , this one with shoulder length black hair and ebony eyes, was sitting on a large bed with charcoal marks all over the white sheets. He held a drawing pad and a piece of charcoal, and I knew where the marks came from. He looked directly at Hilde and myself, and smirked. He began to draw, looking up at the three of us crowded in the door every few seconds. Grinning, he held up a roughly drawn sketch of Duo, Hilde, and myself exactly as we were; but he'd drawn Hilde and myself with slightly oversized proportions.  
Duo waved his hand out carelessly. "Ladies, this is Wufei."  
"Hello, Hilde. Is this your friend?" Wufei gave her a gentle, sexy smile.  
"Yeah, her name's Sally." Hilde smiled, and put her arm around my shoulder, groping my breast in the process. My eyes widened; I was seeing a side of her I'd never seen before. I realized something: She was trying to be sexy. I pulled away from her. "Sorry, Sal." She nudged me, chuckling.  
"Can you talk, Sally?" Wufei looked at me.  
"I guess." I mumbled. I looked around the room. It was a total mess. The lit half of the room had clothing sprawled all over the floor, which was rough wood. He had a television, a boom box, a Playstation 2, and several lamps. There were two couches, a leopard print pit chair by the door and a black loveseat. A single, curtainless window opened into the clear night, showing the road four stories down, similar, broken down houses, and stars generated by the colony. The unlit part was covered in more clothes and the junk that was crammed into the halls and landings. The most noticable thing was a dress mannequin, with a black corset on it. A box of Smirnoff Ice sat by a trunk, and there were a few cases of Rolling Rock next to the bed.  
"I dibs that couch!" Duo flopped onto the black loveseat, taking it all up. Hilde sat on the leopard-print chair. I sat on the floor. "Pass me one of them Smirnoffs, Hil. What does this shit-" I was trying to be cool- "taste like?"  
"Soda." She grabbed three bottles, and shoved one into my hand. Nervously, I almost dropped it. I put the bottle next to me.  
"Hilde, can I taste yours first?" She gave me her bottle, and I took a few sips. It was then that I realized how hungry I was as the sweet liquid splashed around in my stomach. I felt a strange burning sensation in my throat, and grinned at the nice feeling. I won't say I disliked the alcohol; I enjoyed it. The taste, the smell, and the experience of my first time drinking. I handed the bottle back to her, feeling "uninhibited". "So, what're we gonna do?" Wufei turned his music down.  
"I'll put on 'The Matrix'. We can play a drinking game. Anytime something cool happens, you drink." Duo grinned. Hilde snorted.  
"That's the entire movie." She joked. I laughed, they chuckled.  
"I got an idea." Wufei spoke up. "We'll play 'Demoralization'. It's basically Truth or Dare, but without the truth. We gotta see how low we go." Duo grinned eagerly.  
"I go as low as they go, I'll win for sure." Hilde grinned sexily. "I'm not gonna place any dares, though."  
"Nor am I, but I'll take dares." Wufei stared at me. "Should we set a few rules? No homosexuality, male or female. I'm not taking off my clothes."  
Hilde sighed. "No homosexuality here either. Sally's too good of a friend for a girlfriend." Both men sweatdropped nervously.  
"No homosexuality here either. Otherwise, I'll do it all." Duo laid back.  
"I'm not taking off my underwear off either." I said quickly. "But I'll dare."  
"Excellent. I'll start." The movie began, and so did the game. "Hilde, I dare you to play the 'F-Word Strip Show' with me. Every time I say the F-word, you take something off." He smirked. "Fuck." She removed her shoes.  
I looked around. I focused on the older man and took a sip of alcohol. "... Wufei, your name was?" He nodded. "Suck on your own toes." I grinned, remembering reading an article on how the toes, the lower lip, and the ear were ignored points for sexual arousal. I watched him suck on each of his toes, as Hilde and Duo giggled at his expression.  
"My feet stink!" He gasped as he finished.  
"Holy fuck, man, I smell them from here!" Duo snickered. Hilde removed her socks.  
"Okay, Sally. See that black corset?" Duo gestured. I looked at the tiny thing on the dressmaker's mannequin. "Put it on."  
"It's so tiny, it'll never fit!" I protested. Duo rose an eyebrow. Resigned, I picked it up, and removed my shirt. I squeezed it on. It barely fit.  
"Now model it for us, Sal!" I laughed, and walked around the room in a sultry way to humor them. It was fun, and I was aiming to amuse. Duo whistled. "You've got a great figure. You wanna be a model?" I giggled, flattered, and shook my head. "Jesus Fuckin' Christ, consider it." Hilde took off her hairties. "Ah, wonderful." Duo rolled his eyes. "Fuck you." Hilde removed her choker. We sat watching the movie, pointing out anything that seemed stupid, and drinking at the cool parts. It reached a boring part, and the game continued.  
"Okay, Duo... I want you to tell me... how many girls have you fucked?" I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Sixteen."  
"How many were underage?"  
"4." He raised an eyebrow as well. "That all?" I nodded. "Well, okay... I wanna see you make out with Wufei for 30 seconds. And Hilde... I dare you to sit in my lap." Hilde sat in his lap. Nervously, I approached Wufei's bed, where he still sat and had been sitting for the past half an hour. He smiled at me sweetly.  
"I don't bite. I promise." Nervously, I pressed my lips to his. It was an odd exchange. I tried to sensually pleasure him, trying to his all the right spots, while he thrust his tongue in and out of my mouth. I was enjoying this kiss. I barely knew him, but I was enjoying it, despite the bitter echo of beer in the back of his throat.  
"Time's up." Hilde cheered as I tottered back to the pit-like leopard- skin-print couch and took a chug of Smirnoff, trying to wash the taste out.  
  
"Okay... I wanna dare something." Wufei murmured. He stared at Hilde. "I want you to make out with me for 20 seconds." Hilde went to his bed, and curled up in his lap and kissed him.  
"Hey Fei..." I murmured, when he was finished. "My dare... tell me what the most disgusting thing you've done is."  
Snorting, he remarked, "I ate a snakeskin once."  
"Eew!" Hilde squealed.  
"Disgusting!" Duo cried, looking slightly nauseos. "My turn?" We nodded. I had simply fallen in with the group, I was starting to fit. "Fuck... uhm...." Hilde removed her shirt. Duo looked at me. "Sally, get as naked as Hilde." I began to remove my shirt. Half the bottle in front of me was gone. Barefoot, shirtless, and hair loose, I wondered if I looked sexy. I doubted it.  
"I dare Duo to undo his braid and keep it that way." I spoke simply, trying to cover my body. Duo grinned, and removed his hair tie. His hair flowed to his knees. He was a nice looking man, a little gruff, a little scruffy, but attractive. He almost looked feminine in this light. The game paused as the part where the little computer thing crawls into Neo's bellybutton. We watched the movie intently for about half an hour, drinking, laughing, pointing out all the cool parts relaxedly.  
"I'm getting bored." Duo looked at Hilde, and smirked nastily. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Hilde stood up, giggling. She removed her pants slowly, then her bra, then her underwear. I let my jaw drop as I stared at my best friend entirely naked. She had a rather nice figure. I peered at a clock. It was 3:30. We'd been here an hour and a half and already she was naked. Silently, I polished off my bottle and opened a new one.  
"Oi, Duo... Pleasure Hilde. Do whatever you need do, just make her squeal." I focused on the movie again, and heard Hilde giggling. He had his hands between her legs, and moved his fingers around. She seemed to love it. I shyed into the chair in the corner, thinking Oh My God, is this happening? Horrified, I looked at Wufei. He gestured for me to come closer.  
  
"Don't be afraid." He whispered. He took me around the waist and pulled me into his lap. "You're a virgin." Flushing, I nodded. "That's okay. You've never kissed before." I nodded again. "That's okay too. Ever given a blowjob?" Quickly, I shook my head. "Would you like to learn?" I felt my eyes widen.  
"No, no... I'm not interesting in giving or recieving sex for anyone."  
"Good answer. I respect that. You're too young for that anyway. I bet she's told you to uninhibit." I nodded again. "Uninhibit means to let things come naturally. Don't force yourself into anything." He looked at me meaningfully. "What I'm about to, I don't want you to watch." I backed away from him, frightened. "I've got a dare, Hilde." He looked at her meaningfully. "You say you'll do anything. Will you suck my cock and while Duo fucks you in the ass?" Duo's eyes visibly lit up at the prospect of sex, at looked at her.  
Hilde thought about it, and finally grinned. "Sure, why not? I'm already naked." Duo cheered.  
"Alright!" He then looked at me. "Hey, while we're at it, why not make it a foursome?" I backed into a corner, shaking her head. "Feh, prude. Come on, let's go." Hilde got on her knees on the bed, stretching, as the guys undressed. I looked at the almost ignored movie. Neo was just experiencing "de ja vu". I liked this part. I watched silently.  
I was trying to focus all my attention on the movie, but from behind me I could hear them. I had never felt more ill in all my life. I sat here, while two guys I didn't know went down on my best friend. Of course, now that I see a little of it, "going down on" doesn't seem to fit it. They're just shoving in and out of her, it makes me sick. Hilde's squeaking, gasping. I hate what they were doing, I hate it. Just then, Duo beckoned me towards him. Curious, I crawled towards him. He showed me exactly what men have in their pants. At that moment, I almost threw up. Some may say pheromones smell good. If that was what I was smelling, they're dead wrong. The stench from him was terrible. He whispered, "Join us, come on..." I shook my head.  
"I think... I'll just watch..." I watched in horror as they took from my friend exactly what I treasured. After half an hour of this horror, they released her. She started to get dressed.  
"The usual ritual?" Duo asked.  
"Yeah..." Wufei handed Hilde a piece of charcoal. "Every girl who has had sex, with me or someone else, writes her name right here."  
"I'll always be in your mind when you show off who you fuck to your friends." Hilde giggled as she signed her name. I pointedly yawned.  
"I'll call you two a taxi." Wufei murmured. He sounded slightly sleepy.  
Duo grinned at me. "You know, I coulda had you." I blushed.  
"Give her a break, Duo." Hilde laughed. "She likes being a virgin."  
"Cha. You'd've loved it."  
The four of us tiptoed out of the room, Duo supporting Hilde as she was rather drunk, down three flights of stairs, and onto the porch. There were a few wicker benches. I collapsed sleepily onto one. It had to be past Four in the morning. Wufei stared out at the sky. "You know, Sally..." I looked at him. "Fuck alcohol, drugs, and sex. You're doing right." He smiled at me. "Look at me. I'm nineteen, drunk, not in college, and probably quitting or losing my job tomorrow. Stay in school, make something of yourself. I'm no role model." He leaned down. "Til I make something of myself, I'm going to hide behind your facade: desire to be free. Are you lying to yourself, Sally? Do you truly wish to keep your lovely innocence? I liked you as you were when you first walked in the door; innocent." He kissed me on the forehead, and took a pen from his pocket. "If you ever need a little help, call me. Don't let people blast you. Give me your phone number." He wrote a number on my hand. I took the pen and wrote my number on his hand. "I'll call you, Sally." Just then, the taxi pulled up. Hilde and I walked towards the car.  
"Bye Duo, bye Wufei." Hilde called back. I simply waved. Wufei smiled sadly, and the pair went back inside.  
We got into the taxi, and had an uneventful ride home. The clock read 4:28 am. We were so tired, we could barely slip down the sidewalk to her house. We went in the house, locked the doors, went down to the basement, and crashed on the two couches and slept until ten in the morning. That's when we woke up.  
  
10:03 am  
  
I groaned as everything I'd consumed the night before came out of me the wrong way. I grabbed a glass off the counter and filled it with warm water. I ran it to the back of my throat and spit it out, to clear the terrible taste. I wasn't as composed as I'd been six hours before. I forced some warm water down. I wouldn't let on to my mom that I was sick. She'd find out about everything. Just then, I looked at my hand.  
"684-562-4820." I murmured to myself, blinking. "Oh, yeah."  
"If you ever need a little help, call me..."  
"Yeah, I'll call him... I will..." Just then, Hilde entered the room.  
"You mind? I gotta pee so bad." I left the room, and simply stared at my hand. Hilde exited a few minutes later. "You yakked in there?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Yeah, you definitely shouldn't drink so much when you're not accustomed to drinking."  
"Yeah..." That was the only word I managed.  
  
I flopped onto my bed the second I got home, resting my hand on the phone. I wanted nothing more than to call Wufei right then. Silently, I picked it up to dial the number. A voice came from the reciever.  
"Hello? Sally?"  
"Wufei..." I responded quietly. "I was just thinking of calling you."  
"That's weird... I can't stop thinking about you. Listen... I need to know... what do you think of my drawings?"  
"Truthfully...? You're amazing. You're a wonderful artist... but don't exaggerate everything."  
"I never will. Listen... Do you want to come over tonight? Just you, me, and a movie. A night out, just us."  
"I... I think I'd like that. Another night out... but... just innocent tonight, mhm?"  
"For you, of course."  
"And Wufei..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Forget how you saw me last night." I smiled. "You're going to see how I really am."  
"Sounds wonderful."  
  
~ End "The Facade" ~  
  
Nayru: Did you like it? Hate it? Let us know. Review please! 


End file.
